icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILost My Head in Vegas
iLost My Head in VegasiCarly's twitter promoting the episode is the 12th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 106th overall. The episode premiered to 3.527 million viewers. Number of views Plot While doing an iCarly bit, Sam gets a text and learns that her mother, Pam, is being held in a Las Vegas jail. Sam calls her mother's lawyer and gives her details on how to bail her out, finding out that they have to pay $2500 for her bail. They ask Spencer to drive them to Vegas, and Spencer tells them that Vegas has lots of pawn shops. So they try to search for items to bring that are valuable to earn lots of money enough to bail Sam's mother out. Spencer borrows one of Socko's RV's and they drive to Vegas. They embark on a road trip to Sin City, Las Vegas where they pawn some of their prized possessions for bail money at World Famous Gold & Silver Pawn Shop, run by the Pawn Star guys. They finally make enough money, exactly $2500 from a Wahoo Punch drink signed by the First Lady of the United States, and she also drank it, so they keep the money with Gibby's head bag. Soon, Gibby takes his pants off to sell them to one of the Pawn Star guys, Chumlee, which gets them extra money. But then the rest of the gang leave Gibby at the Pawn Shop. When they realize Gibby, who was left with the money, isn't with them, they drive back to the Pawn Shop to find him. Another customer gets impatient with one of the Pawn Star guys, he sees Gibby with the $2500 because he was counting the money, then tricks Gibby into buying a "moon rock." He sneaks out and gets a rock from the Parking Lot of the Pawn Shop and tricks Gibby into thinking it's an actual moon rock. Gibby trades the money for the moon rock, and when the others get back, Gibby tells the gang that he got fooled and bought a fake moon rock. These 2 Japanese Family Named Hikari And Her Father see Gibby's head and want to buy it, the Pawn Star guys tell him that they do not own it, and realize that Gibby and the gang own it. He said that he would buy the head for $10,000 and Gibby refuses, so Sam pinches Gibby at a pressure point, making him faint. They earn the money, even more than what they needed, so they rush back to the RV. They then realize Spencer isn't in the front seat to drive them, and it reveals that Spencer is singing in the shower. Plot reference Trivia *Dan Schneider and his wife Lisa Lillien are big fans of the Pawn Star guys (also known as Rick, Corey and Chumlee), which is why they are guest stars in this episode. * This is the first time the gang goes to Las Vegas. * The only main Pawn Star character not in this episode is The Old Man. *Jerry Trainor directed this episode. Jennette confirms Jerry will direct *This is the second episode Jerry has directed, the first being iApril Fools. *BooG!e makes a return appearance as T-Bo. *Robert Beard played an unnamed extra in this episode. "Kid" cameo *The gang is once again seen borrowing Socko's RV like in iBelieve In Bigfoot, but this time they're heading to Vegas. *According to this tweet Dan considers this a crossover episode between iCarly and Pawn Stars. He also claims it is one of the weirdest. *This marks the third iCarly crossover episode along with iParty with Victorious and iShock America. *There's a Kim Possible reference, when Carly says "what's the sitch?" *Spencer singing "Take Me Back" (the Backflesh song) in the shower is the third time the song is sung by main characters in the series. First, Sam and Carly sang it in iStage an Intervention, and second, Spencer sang it while rollerblading down the hall in iBattle Chip. *Gibby is seen shirtless yet again like in IRescue Carly, even though he said he wouldn't do that anymore. (However, he is shirtless because he is taking a shower; in iOpen a Restaurant, he mentions he doesn't take his shirt off "without a good reason, like ... to take a shower.") *A reference back to iMeet The First Lady is made when Carly and Sam pawn off a bottle of Wahoo Punch, which the First Lady (Michelle Obama) drank. *The PearPlus Freddie attempted to pawn was actually a modified Macintosh Classic II. *The Police Station featured before Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer enter it, is the same one featured at the start of Season 2 Episode 1 of Good Luck Charlie 'Charlie is 2' *This is the second time Gibby wears noticeably unattractive pants. The first is in iShock America. *This is the second time Sam has used the Vulcan Squeeze on somebody, first being Nora in iPsycho. Goofs *When Gibby tells Freddie that he ate the entire bag of sugar, you can clearly see that the bottom of the bag is full, meaning he didn't eat the entire bag. *When the Carly tells Freddie to bring up the map, you can clearly see in the first shot that there is already a pin in Nevada. But when they go back to it in a future shot, you can see that it's not there and they are adding the pin. *In the episode iBelieve in Bigfoot, Socko's RV was stolen, but reappears in this episode. However, it is possible that Socko bought a new RV. *In the RV, the teens are sitting at the table, and they're not buckled in. It's illegal to not be buckled in while inside a moving vehicle. Quotes iCarly Carly: '''And now, '''Sam: Next on iCarly, Carly: We're gonna' give you a little quiz! listen carefully Computer:'' A little quiz!... Not... a big one!'' Carly: So what's the sitch? Sam: That's not cool. Carly: to the side I know. Carly: Sam's mom's in jail in Vegas and we gotta get her out. Freddie: Gibby walk over to the Shays' couch How much is gonna cost to bail her out? Sam: Twenty-five hundred. Freddie: Dollars? Carly: awkwardly Ooh girl. Sam: Spencer Hey, would you drive faster? Like a man would. Spencer: I am driving like a man! on chapstick, then running his fingertip over his eyebrows Do you guys think I should have my eyebrows thinned? Chumlee: Dude, is there something wrong with your brain? Gibby: Yeah. Yours? Chumlee: Yeah. Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Video Gallery See videos for this episode here. External Links *Jerry talks iCarly, directing & more with EW References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:Trivia Category:Specials Category:Goofs Category:Crossover episodes